


如果剑崎饲养Joker

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: 极短脑洞
Relationships: Joker/Kenzaki Kazuma, Joker剑, 始剑
Kudos: 2





	如果剑崎饲养Joker

剑崎在饲养一只绿血怪物。尽管怪物长得很可怕，和外表比起来他更像一只温顺的动物，他依赖剑崎，也能明白很多东西。当剑崎抚摸他绿色的外壳时，他会让那些尖锐的棱角避开剑崎的手掌。他的声带因为不经常使用有些生锈，即使他张开了嘴巴，也只能勉强发出「剑崎」的音节。

Joker尽力打开了下颚，唾液滴落下来，他长长的舌头舔着剑崎的脸和脖子的部位，这是他向对方表达喜爱的方式。剑崎用一只手避开他犬类的动作，Joker继续舔舐他的手心，直到指根都沾满了透明的唾液。再往上，剑崎突出的桡骨阻碍他的前进，连挽起的袖口也散开了。

怪物缺乏羞耻心，当他产生欲望的时候，毫不顾忌的张扬着性器，反倒是饲主过意不去，在问起需要帮忙的话题之后，Joker的舌头舔湿了剑崎的耳垂。他的饲主摘掉饰品，五指拢住怪物的性器，从顶部开始搓动。

Joker过分的安静，他盯着剑崎的侧脸，舌尖划过半边下颚骨闯进剑崎的嘴里，一团又湿又滑的东西侵犯着剑崎的口腔，狠狠地摩擦他的舌头和嘴唇，剑崎无力地做着咬合，怪物的舌尖很粗糙，不太费劲就找到了咽喉的位置，撞击着那里柔软的黏膜，模拟性交的动作抽插着，剑崎被迫吞下他的唾液，因为反射性的干呕抽搐着喉咙。

Joker曾在关着自己的牢笼里看见，另一具人类躯体压在剑崎上方，同剑崎接吻，是个看上去不苟言笑的人类青年，剑崎喊他「始」，他们很快又吻到一起，相拥着褪去衣物，始在剑崎的皮肤上落下红色的淤痕，剑崎的身体像满弦的弓微微抬起，好让始更容易地进入他，Joker发现剑崎的腿间有一个可以容纳性器的可爱的雌穴，如果用力地插进去，剑崎就会发出像是在哭的叫声，他的双腿会由于过多的刺激止不住发抖，手指将床单攥成皱巴巴的，仿佛在受刑一样闭着眼睛呜咽，穴口兴奋地喷出一些水，暗红的阴唇稍稍外翻，在性器抽出来的同时又紧紧地吞吃着。

他想象着，将剑崎闭合的雌穴慢慢舔开的过程，舌尖变得像触手一样灵活，扫刮着剑崎的阴道，而他的颧骨绯红，如同真正的雌兽，内壁的软肉挤压着舌面，足以让他把潮吹液全部卷入口中吞下去。


End file.
